Somewhere Out There
by BobWhite
Summary: A mythical creature is brought to Atlantis. R&R 2 find out more.
1. Best Friends

**Full Summary:**

Mareka Driskell has the most unusual friend in the whole world. Her best friend's name is Migisi. They have been together for nearly eight years, since she found him in a cave in the Rockies when she was eight. What happens when Mareka needs to find a safe place for Migisi to live without fear that someone will kill him? Will the SGC send them to Atlantis? And how will those on Atlantis react to finding out what Migisi is? Will Migisi finally find out where he came from and how he came to be on Earth?

**Best Friends:**

**Rocky Mountains:**

Mareka Driskell was hiking in the mountains with her brother and father when she stumbled upon the cave. Her brother and father had continued to hike along the trail but Mareka had stopped at the cave. She had her backpack with food, water and a blanket just in case she needed it. She was wearing her favorite jacket and was listening to her CD player when she decided to venture into the cave. She grabbed a flash light from her pocket and started into the cave.

What she found made her stop in her tracks. A legend she had always been fascinated in was staring her in the face. Her father always told her that this legend would one day roam the Earth again but that it was far in the future when that would ever happen again. But still, she loved what she had found. For in front of her eyes, was the most beautiful and deadly creature known to mankind throughout the years. School said it had walked among the dinosaurs, museums said it had flown above the dinosaurs and past them, and plain historians said that they never even existed. But in every child is a glimmer of hope that possibly, something like this had lived at one point and would come back in the future.

For Mareka, it had been a dream come true. But for the creature in front of her, it was pain. For the adult was dieing and her baby had just been born. The baby would need someone to take care of it. Touching the creatures face and then scooping up the baby, she told the creature that she would care for the baby as long as she lived and keep it safe for the rest of her days. That nothing would befall her baby and that they would be best friends forever. The adult, dieing as she was, gave her a gift that no other human had ever been given by such a magnificent creature.

The adult gave her the power to open portals to any world, any universe, and any galaxy. By just touching the amulet would a portal open, but she would learn not to open the portals for it would draw unwanted attention to her and her and her best friend. With one last look into the child's eyes and at her baby, the adult took a last breath and slipped away from the world. As her last breath left her body and the day grew into night, the adult's soul floated into the night sky and towards the constellation Draco up into the heavens where it became a star and would continue to look down on the two best friends as they grew up together.

The girl left the cave after placing the baby into her backpack, wrapped in the blanket and headed to rejoin her brother and father. The baby she had told to not make a sound or they would both be found out and the baby would be killed. She told the baby that she would do whatever was necessary to keep him from harms way.

**Cheyenne, Wyoming: Eight Years Later:**

Mareka was working at a local diner when the military showed up. They were looking for a legend the people of Cheyenne had been talking about. Her father, brother and mother had been killed in a car accident about two years ago and she had been placed in the Foster System. No one wanted the strange girl who, despite her troubles, seemed to always have a smile on her face and be laughing for no reason.

With the money she had earned at her job, she had bought a laptop, of which she put her music on and wrote her stories. The rest of her music and belongings were in a SeaBag which she had grabbed from her fathers possessions just before her grandparents had denied her the ability to stay with them and dropped her off with the welfare people. With all her worldly possessions in the SeaBag, she mostly kept to herself. She went to school, went to work, and then headed to the Meadow where Migisi stayed while she was in town. Living in a Group Home had taught her to keep all of her stuff with Migisi, well everything except what she used on a daily bases.

Mareka's boss let her go home early that day knowing that there were Finals the next day. In two days, summer would be here and she was going to be free to do what ever she wanted for the whole summer. Which meant, she would be at the Meadow every day she could get away and even after work. She didn't really like the job but it kept her busy and it kept people from asking questions as to where she went most days. Instead of going home, she headed for the Meadow, to warn Migisi to go into hiding and to get all her stuff that she left in a cave near the Meadow. Her backpack contained her laptop as well as all of her school books.

She didn't know she was being followed and she definitely didn't know that within this military group was a special kind of group that was sent here to make sure this legend was a legend or real. She made it to the Meadow in record time and Migisi-after smelling the air to make sure it was his friend-came out of hiding and let Mareka hug him before going stiff again. Mareka knew that stiffness, someone had followed her.

She swung around to see the military men looking at her. Swinging back around, she yelled at Migisi to go, fly away, but the sound of planes told her Migisi was never going to get the chance before they shot him down. She watched as they came closer, keeping her body between Migisi and the rest of them. Migisi had Mareka's SeaBag with him and he set it on the ground. They both knew that this was probably the last time they saw each other. Looking at the military men moving towards them, they knew that they had to get away.

Mareka made a move for the amulet that Migisi's mother had given her the day she had died and the day Mareka had saved Migisi's life. But before she could do anything, one of the men that didn't look military spoke up, telling her that they could help keep the creature safe, that they weren't here to kill it.


	2. Protection From Death

**Protection From Death:**

**The Meadow:**

Mareka stopped what she was doing. She looked at the man that didn't look military. He had mentioned being able to keep Migisi safe. Her look told him that she was willing to talk, only if it meant keeping the creature safe. So, they found a place near the cave to talk. Mareka had grabbed the SeaBag and Migisi followed her to the cave as did the rest of the people. The doctor had friend in the military that seemed surprised to see Migisi but not quite shocked. It was like they had seen something like Migisi before, but probably couldn't talk about it.

They sat on the logs that surrounded the cave, benches that Migisi had put there for anyone, mostly animals that wanted to visit with him. He had learned how to communicate with the animals in the forest and they had learned to trust him. He ate only what he needed and nothing more. He rarely ever ate just to eat. The animal population was the same as anywhere else. Migisi knew that in order to stay hidden, the animal population needed to stay the same or someone might come looking for answers so he ate only what he needed and nothing else.

As they sat on the benches surrounding the cave, Migisi settled himself down next to Mareka, at the opening of the cave and watched for betrayers.

Talking:

"You said you can protect Migisi. Tell me how you plan on doing that?"

"Migisi, is that his name? Well, as you very well know, Migisi is the last of his kind. We know that others have tried to find Migisi and have failed. We know from the locals around Cheyenne that the legend of Migisi is now true but that an unknown girl has always disappeared around the same time that Migisi disappears. We now know that that girl is you and that you are in some way protecting Migisi. Tell us how you came upon Migisi."

"Tell me how you can protect Migisi and I will tell you how I found him."

"You are a very wise girl. May I know your name?"

"May I know your name first then I will tell you mine?"

"Very well, I'm Dr. Daniel Jackson. I work within the military on a project you may not know about, but your Migisi may know of."

"You must be talking about the portals to different worlds. Migisi was from one of those worlds. My name is Mareka Driskell. I stumbled upon Migisi and his mother when I was eight. I was out hiking with my father and brother and was separated from them for about an hour. I found a cave and inside was Migisi and his mother. His mother was dieing and I told her that I would keep her baby safe. She in return gave me this amulet. It opens portals to different worlds. I've only used it a few times because it has a tendency to draw unwanted attention onto us and that attention would expose Migisi. Migisi is the last of his kind and I want to make sure that he is never harmed. Now, how do you plan on keeping Migisi safe?"

"These portals as you call them are called something else. We call them Stargates. We use them to travel to different worlds and different galaxies. We have a ship called the Daedalus and it is willing to take you to another galaxy called the Pegasus Galaxy where we have a base. Now, you would have to go with Migisi since you know everything there is to know about Migisi but we would need to ask your parents first." _Dr. Jackson said._

"I am an orphan. I belong to the Foster System. Nobody wants me and I work at a local diner. We would have to leave in two days when school ends and summer starts. I have Finals tomorrow and then I will pack everything I need up and we can leave. Will the military be taking custody of me then?"

"Yes, you would be placed with one of our military personnel who has fostered a child before. She's a doctor, but she will stay here while you go to our other base."

"And what happens if the state decides to do a check up to see how things are going? What will you say then?"

"Since we are the military and we have backing from the president, the state isn't going to need to do a check up. Besides, these bases are highly classified and you would need to sign a non-disclosure agreement."

"But I would be with Migisi right? I mean I would be in charge of Migisi at all times no matter what people say?"

"Of course you would."

"Then it's settled, we will meet you at your base in four days. It will take us two days to get to your base. Migisi can't be seen going to your base so you'll need to tell us where it is."

"It's the Cheyenne Mountain Complex. Do you know where that is?"

"Yes, we've flown over it a few times. I've seen military trucks going in and out of the tunnel a lot."

"It's settled then. The military will get ahold of your Group Home and take charge of you. And in two days you will come here and take charge of Migisi and the two of you will fly to Cheyenne Mountain and we will beam you straight to a hanger bay on the Daedalus."

"Agreed Daniel Jackson."

"So I will finally be safe from people trying to hunt me down and kill me all the time. Thank you for keeping me safe."_ Migisi said which made everyone's mouths drop open and stare at him._

"Did I forget to mention that Migisi can talk? Sorry about that, but I was probably best that you found out from Migisi."

"It would've been great if you'd told us he could talk, but at least he can communicate with us and we don't have to go through you all the time."

"Yes, that is good."

With the talking over, Migisi went into his cave and I left my stuff with him and headed back towards town with the military members. Backpack on my back I left the Meadow with the military men and headed for the Group Home. They found my social worker and started the paperwork transferring custody over to the military. Both my social worker and the whole of the Foster Care system thought it odd that the military wanted custody of me, but didn't seem to care. They were just happy to be rid of me.

**Four Days Later: Journey To Cheyenne Mountain:**

Knowing that she would never see the people of Cheyenne again, Mareka waited on the steps of the school, shortly after the End of the Year Party ended and kids were headed home. Migisi was going to meet her there and take her to Cheyenne Mountain. They were going to prove a point to everyone and let them know that the legend was true. And everyone would know that Mareka had hidden the legend from everyone just so she could keep her promise. People were running towards the football field, yelling something about a creature on the field.

When Mareka got close to the action, she saw Migisi on the field and pushed through the crowd. People that had ignored her since showing up at the school, looked in awe and amazement that the creature didn't kill her. Mareka's belongings were tied to Migisi's back so that they wouldn't fall off. Migisi bowed himself down so that Mareka could get on, then once she was settled and holding on tight, Migisi took flight and soared away from the school. Looking down and back towards people she knew she would never see again, she saw tons of smiles and people waving and cheering. Kids that knew something like this was supposed to be dead, cheered her on now knowing why she always disappeared during school breaks and knowing that she was keeping a secret they were now indebted to keep as well. She didn't care, as long as Migisi would stay the legend so many people wanted to believe in.

As soon as they were near the base, Migisi landed in the hills and they walked the rest of the way. Mareka had untied her belongings and was carrying them. Everything she owned was in her SeaBag and her backpack held her laptop, CD's, camera, books and movies. She had enough batteries to last a while and had enough sim cards for the camera to take as many pictures as she wanted. As they walked towards the base, Migisi close behind her, military heads turned to stare at such a bizarre sight. The guard let them pass and told them where to go. They entered the tunnel and continued to follow the directions until they were on some kind of lift.

**Cheyenne Mountain Complex:**

Dr. Daniel Jackson and his team were waiting for them when they finally came to a stop on the lift. There mouths were hanging open and they seemed not to understand that Migisi was really real. Mareka laughed which got a nervous Migisi to start laughing and then the real fun began. Kernel Carter would be going with us to the Pegasus Galaxy we were told as would Jaffa Teal'c. But first we had to go over some ground rules, which would be explained to us on the trip to the Pegasus aboard the Daedalus.

As soon as everyone was ready to go and Migisi was within the transport area, with Mareka and her possessions, Kernel Carter and Teal'c with their possessions on his back, they were beamed to Hanger Bay 1, which had been emptied of F-302 Fighter Jets and designed to make sure Migisi was comfortable at all times. The 302's had been transferred to Hanger Bay 2 for the trip to the Pegasus.

**Daedalus Hanger Bay 1:**

Kernel Carter and Teal'c were escorted to their quarters but Mareka stayed with Migisi so he didn't feel too overwhelmed by what was going on. All her stuff was still with her and she knew that some papers were to be signed before they left the galaxy. She was waiting with Migisi when Kernel Carter and Teal'c came back with a Kernel Caldwell and a Dr. Keller. Mareka nodded to them and stood up from sitting on Migisi's left leg.

"You must be Mareka. And this would be Migisi. So what do you think?"

"I think we will like the trip, though Migisi will need to stretch his wings so if we could stop at a planet that would be great. We could use the amulet to open a portal to the planet's surface and do some exercise there before leaving again."

"Amulet, what amulet?" _Teal'c asked._

"The one Migisi's mother gave to me the day Migisi was born and the day she died. I promised her that I would protect Migisi and she gave me the amulet. I figured it was how they came to be on Earth in the first place. Didn't Dr. Jackson tell you about the amulet?"

"He told us that you wore a necklace that had some kind of power, he just didn't say what kind exactly."

"Well, what of this base? I know I must sign a non-disclosure agreement, but what of this base exactly? Will I be studying something? Not right away of course because this is like summer vacation, but later on."

"Of course; when your summer is over, we will bring you back here and let you go back to school here. Migisi will stay at the base. You can visit him after school is over and on special occasions. And here are the papers you need to sign. We'll show you to your quarters afterwards and then to the Infirmary to get some inoculations to make sure you don't get any germs from the Pegasus Galaxy and make sure you don't bring any germs over to the Pegasus Galaxy."  
"Gotcha, so am I going to be told the name of this base?"

"As soon as you sign the non-disclosure agreement, we can start talking to you about it."

"Great. Here you go."

"You and Migisi are being taken to the Atlantis Base in the Pegasus Galaxy. Do you know what Atlantis is?" _Teal'c asked._

"Of course, it is also a legend on Earth. But I feel like I have been there before."

"What do you mean Migisi?" _Mareka asked._

"That amulet you wear, whenever I asked you to touch it, it seemed that it went to a place called Atlantis, but with dragons flying around it, like the people and my brothers and sisters were at peace with each other, like somehow they got along with each other. I don't know, maybe I am the last of my kind."

"That's what people said thousands of years ago and your still here."

"Maybe so, but my mother and I weren't from Earth as you have told us numerous times Mareka. You found us in a cave seconds after we came to Earth through one of the portals. If we are from another world, are there still creatures of my kind living? And if so, will going to the Pegasus Galaxy allow us to get back to them?"

"Those are all good questions, but we'll have to find that out when we get to Atlantis. As for coming out of hyperspace for Migisi to stretch his wings and exercise, we probably shouldn't do that. The Pegasus Galaxy is at war with an enemy known as the Wraith and they control a good portion of Galaxy. If we drop out and they are waiting, we'd be in for a fight. And I don't think you two want to be embroiled in a fight on your first day in the Pegasus Galaxy." _Kernel Caldwell finished._

"Good point. We'll have plenty of time to exercise when we get to Atlantis. Sorry Migisi but it looks like you're going to be stuck in this Hanger bay till we reach Atlantis. But don't worry, I'll be with you every day and we'll do some fun stuff together."

Migisi nodded and Mareka said that she would see him in the morning, then left to go with Kernel Carter as she showed her to her quarters for the time being. Migisi looked on as if a sadness was befalling him. He settled down for the night and closed his eyes. When they got to Atlantis, people would see what he was capable of.

Daedalus Day Ten:

Migisi was laughing at something Mareka had been talking about. Kernel Carter, Teal'c and Kernel Caldwell were all watching from the door as the two friends laughed and talked to each other. Never in their wildest dreams did they ever think that they would be transporting a dragon and his best friend to Atlantis. But in order for Mareka to keep Migisi safe, it was the best bet. Mareka had had a hard time keeping him hidden in the Meadow that Dr. Jackson had seen. And with everyone trying to get a picture of him and the Legend springing to life every time someone wanted to talk about something, it had been getting harder and harder for Mareka to keep people out of the Meadow and away from Migisi.

Mareka, they had learned, had been taking care of Migisi for eight years, since the day he was born and the day she rescued him after watching his mother die. He was only eight years old and not fully grown yet, but they could tell that the two were going to be hard to separate. Having had no one to look out for him, Mareka had chosen the Meadow in Cheyenne to keep him safe while she went to school and was at work. Even people around her didn't know of her best kept secret. That secret was what had gotten the SGC involved after hearing about the Legend of a dragon hiding out in Cheyenne. And because they had also heard about the threats against Migisi's life, they had stepped in and offered up a place where nobody would be able to harm him.

Now all they had to do was get to Atlantis and get Migisi and Mareka settled into their new life. Mareka would be in charge of Migisi and Migisi would stay in the Jumper Bay during the night and be allowed out and about during the day. Mareka had her laptop with her and ended up turning some music on. Migisi watched as his friend stood up and started to dance. Mareka was a good dancer as well as a good fighter, having learned how to dance and fight from the movies she bought and watched.

Migisi was used to watching movies with Mareka, which was normally what they did during the nights that she stayed out with him. Other than movies and music, they watched the night sky and looked out for the Constellation Draco. When Draco could be seen in the sky, Mareka would tell Migisi about the Legend of Draco, a story passed down from her mother and father to her, to which she now passed down to Migisi. With the Legend came another legend. A dragon could share his heart with a human-when said human was hurt-whose heart was pure and not corrupted by any evil. Migisi was willing to share his heart with Mareka if a time ever came that he would need to.

Daedalus Day Twenty-One:

Mareka had all of her belongings with her. She had her backpack on her back, her duffel bag and SeaBag next to her feet and she was standing with Migisi as the Daedalus settled on the East Pier of Atlantis. The Atlantis team members were all outside, waiting for Kernel Caldwell along with Kernel Carter, Teal'c, Mareka and Migisi to step out of the Hanger Bay. They hadn't been told who was being escorted to Atlantis or why they were being escorted, but they knew it was someone who had a secret no one would have ever guessed.

**Atlantis:**

The Hanger Bay doors opened and Migisi looked out from behind Mareka's back. He was scared, yet excited; they both were. Kernel Caldwell, Kernel Carter, Teal'c and Mareka left the Hanger Bay together. Migisi refused to budge until Mareka turned around and laughed saying that he had nothing to be afraid of, that she would be with him the whole way.

Migisi stood up, tilting the Daedalus to one side and making everyone on the Pier step back a few steps. Walking forward, Mareka moved to the Pier after handing Teal'c her SeaBag and duffel bag. Migisi took one look at the sky and was out, his tail swooping down and grabbing Mareka before going higher into the sky. Mareka climbed onto Migisi's back as he flew higher and then swooped back down to land on the Pier. Everyone was looking at the two of them and Mareka was laughing. She hadn't been on Migisi, flying with him since they left Earth nearly three weeks ago. Migisi wasn't fully grown yet, but he still had that kind of awe about him that most people get when seeing something that should be dead alive.

Teal'c walked up to Migisi as Mareka slid down to the ground. Teal'c had gotten to know the two friends more than Kernel Caldwell and Kernel Carter. Like Migisi, Teal'c was different from most people. Having not even been from Earth, he had joined the SG-1 team shortly after they visited his home planet and rescued his people from a certain death. He had made Earth his home just like Migisi had, the only difference here was, Migisi had had Mareka to take care of him and to hide him when the time was necessary.

As Kernel Shepard and his team stood in awe as Migisi settled on the Pier, behind Mareka who seemed to be his only bodyguard. The team believed that the dragon was somehow shy of most people and were thus told so. Mr Woolsey asked that everyone head towards the conference room, which was in the main tower. Migisi would have to stay outside or in the Jumper Bay.

Everyone headed to the Conference Room with Mareka in tow. Migisi flew up to the Jumper Bay and settled inside. Once inside the Conference Room, after Mareka had put her stuff in her quarters and made sure Migisi was settled alright, the talking began.

Conference Room:

Mr Woolsey looked at Mareka as she settled into her chair. The others were used to sitting in the Conference Room and were looking at Mareka. Though none would say it, they were all wondering why the military had decided to take her and Migisi on. Mareka spoke up first.

"So, this is Atlantis. From what we've seen through the amulet, I always figured Atlantis had more dragons flying around it. Guess there's more than one Atlantis in more than one galaxy huh. This is cool I guess. So when can Migisi's friends come through the gate? General Landry said they could come through as soon as Migisi and I were settled and we knew for sure if Migisi could fit through the gate. He isn't fully grown so he should be able to fit. He'll want his friends with him so he can have some fun while I'm busy doing what you're going to have me doing. So…is anybody going to say anything?"

"Wow, um, what kind of friends does Migisi have, I mean besides you?" _Mr Woolsey asked._

"Horses, about four of them. Migisi learned to communicate with the animals while he lived in the Meadow."

"Oh, and by any chance, how old are you?"

"Why how old are you? Better yet, what are your names? I don't have any names to put to faces yet. I mean I know Kernel Carter and Teal'c, but nobody else."

"Well, I'm Mr Woolsey. This is Teyla Ammagen, Ronon Dex, Kernel John Shepard, Dr Rodney McKay and you've already met Dr Jennifer Keller. So, Mareka, your age."

"I'm sixteen. The military took custody of me from the state of Wyoming a few days before school ended for the summer. I belong to the military now."

"Well, we'll have to get a schedule for you then. And four horses shouldn't be a problem to get through the gate, just as long as they aren't dragons in disguise."  
"Nope, just horses. They were always playing with Migisi when I wasn't around or wasn't able to get out to the Meadow to be with him. They kept him company while I was away."

"So, what does Migisi eat?" _Ronon asked._

"Mostly deer or cow; nothing that much. He learned how to eat only what he needed and nothing more. Wildlife people would have been poking around if the animal population started to decrease in the Meadow and we couldn't have that. We would have been fine except that hunters started to come around and death threats were made against Migisi and I wasn't willing to lose my best friend because someone wanted to kill the Legend of Cheyenne just for the fun of it."

"Right, so you're on summer vacation then?" _Dr McKay asked._

"Yes, but I don't have to be if you need me to do anything. I'm very handy when it comes to people asking me to do things. Back home I worked at a diner after school. I normally got the summers off because his main people came back from college."

"Well if you're handy then I think we might be able to find a place for you. And if you're up to it, I'm willing to teach you how to fight in hand to hand combat." _Teyla said._

"Oh well I'm a pretty good fighter, just ask Migisi. I've learned most of my fighting techniques from the movies I own and Migisi has helped me as he normally is my punching bag. Actually I should say his tail is more like a moving target that I used to use until he accidentally sliced my arm one time, then we had to stop fighting. I told my social worker that I cut myself while trying to make food. I got the feeling that she didn't quite believe me though."

"Right, so we'll put in a call to Stargate Command tomorrow and see if we can't get your horses here. Why don't you get some sleep, I know you must be tired after a long journey. And we can make sure Migisi is settled in for the night as well."

"Thank you Mr Woolsey."

"You're very welcome Mareka."

Mareka headed back to her quarters and looked out the window. She was definitely a long way from home. The good thing though, was that Stargate Command was going to send the four horses through the Stargate in a few days and Migisi and Mareka would have their four friends back. This was going to be not just a reunion but also another secret surprise she hadn't told Dr Jackson or his friends about.

Would they care? And how would they react to seeing the horses in their true state?


	3. Friends & Comrades Arrive

**Friends & Comrades Arrive:**

**Atlantis Gate Room:**

Mareka was in the gate room after being escorted there by Teyla and Ronon, who seemed very interesting to be around. She learned that Teyla & Ronon weren't from Earth or the Milky Way, but from the Pegasus Galaxy. There worlds destroyed by the wraith because they fought back or something like that. With everything that was going on in the Pegasus Galaxy, she had to wonder why they would take time out of there busy schedules to help her and her friends. She didn't understand why these people wanted to help her so bad. Was she some kind of charity project with a big secret no one ever expected her to have?

Mr. Woolsey had dialed the SGC that morning and the horses were in the Gate Room at SGC waiting to be sent through the gate to where Mareka was waiting for them. Colonel Shepard's team was standing around, waiting as well and Migisi was waiting on the side of the Gate. His animal friends were about to come through the gate and he was in one word: excited.

The Stargate was activated and the first of the horses were sent through. Mareka's picture had been taped to the Stargate at the SGC so the horses wouldn't be afraid to go through it and would know that a friend was waiting on the other side. When the first horse walked through, and smelled both Mareka and Migisi, it was like they had been expecting something else. Mareka was able to settle the horse down and move him to the side next to Migisi. As each horse was sent through the gate, Mareka moved them out of the way so that they weren't blocking the way for the others. Mareka had put blankets on the horses and secured them around their chests so that they weren't showing off their wings.

As soon as all four horses had come through and the gate had shut down, Mr. Woolsey got busy telling Mareka where they would be staying. A room near the East Pier had been cleaned out and made into a barn for the horses. Migisi would be able to take them over to the main land anytime he wished to help them stretch and whatever horses did. Oh were the people of Atlantis in for a surprise for Migisi wouldn't be taking the animals over, they would be flying themselves. But Mareka wasn't in the mood of getting yelled at for not telling anyone what they really were.

Like Migisi, the Pegasus Horses were extinct and just to be on the safe side, the blankets had been attached. Though, having the horses here wasn't a total yell point seeing as the Pegasus Galaxy needed its own mascot and just inherited four of them. As Migisi went into the Jumper Bay and flew to the East Pier, Mareka led the four horses down to the East Pier and made sure they were comfortable before walking out to the balcony. The room had its own balcony so if the horses wanted some fresh air, they only had to walk next to the doors and they would open. Colonel Shepard and the team didn't know what to think of the horses but they paid no attention to them and went about there normal duties. It was Teyla who became the first to be curious about the horses.

**Surprise Mascots:**

Mareka had told Mr. Woolsey that they were headed over to the Main Land to get some exercise in and not to expect them back for a few hours. Mr. Woolsey had said they could go, without telling them that there would be a Jumper Escort going along. Mareka pulled the blankets from the horses and made sure that they had enough running room before they could flap there wings and take off. Like Migisi, they stretched their wings first before flying up to the Control Room in the Main Tower where Mareka was waiting with Migisi.

Migisi being outside the Tower next to the balcony and Mareka being on the balcony when the first horse flew up. Mareka hopped the railing and landed on Frisk, the first horse. Grabbing his halter and holding on, the rest of the horses flew within inches of the tower before veering off and following Migisi and Frisk towards the Main Land. People who had watched Mareka jump the railing watched as the horses flew away with Migisi and Mareka. Everyone looked at each other and it was Colonel Shepard and his team and Major Lorne and his team who headed to the Jumper Bay, heading out toward the Main Land after the group, wanting some answers.

Mareka had a backpack with her and the Amulet was still around her neck when Frisk landed on the Main Land and the others followed suit. Hopping off Frisk, Mareka pulled out a small radio and put a CD into as she got ready to start the first race of the day. As soon as the music started, the horses went crazy. It had been so long since they had raced and since Migisi was constantly racing with them, the horses were always in good physical shape (or so to speak). The Jumpers landed on the Main Land a few feet from where Mareka and the animals were and the teams exited. Mareka paused the music and the animals stood close together as if they had done something wrong. Questions flew from everyone's mouths at the same time.

Huh?:

"What the hell were you thinking, jumping from the balcony?" _Ronon asked._

"How come you didn't tell us they weren't normal horses?"_ Teyla asked._

"How long have the horses been living on Earth with you?"_ Dr. McKay asked._

"Where did the horses come from?"_ Major Lorne asked._

"You have a lot of explaining to do Mareka!"_ Colonel Shepard said._

"I didn't know how to explain to you what they were without showing you all together and the only way to do that was to let the Pegasus' have a little fun while they stretched an flew over here. You've interrupted the normal Race Time that they like to do while listening to music. You can watch if you wish or you can climb onto one of the horses and fly with them. They aren't really used to people riding them unless it's me, but I'm sure they won't mind."

"And the answer to my question?" _Lorne asked._

"They came from the same place Migisi came from, only a few years later, when I realized what the Amulet does."

"What Amulet?"

"This one," _I said pulling the Amulet from under my shirt and into the open. It was glowing and as soon as Migisi took a step back, I looked down and noticed it as well and the horses moved away._

"What does that mean?" _Colonel Sheppard asked._

"Nothing really good. You might want to let Mr. Woolsey know that there are about to be a lot more animals coming onto the mainland than there is right now."

"And why would we tell him that?" _McKay asked._

"Because, the Amulet opens portals to different worlds, galaxies, and universes. How do you think Migisi and the Pegasus' got to Earth? They came through the portals that opened when Migisi wanted to see where he had come from. The first time I opened one, I was ten, and that's when the Pegasus' came through."

"Great, as if this whole dragon and kid thing being on Atlantis wasn't freaky enough you have to add even more extinct creatures into the mix. I'll go get ahold of Woolsey and tell him to put the shield up." _Dr. McKay said as he turned and went back to the Jumpers._

"It's never glowed this bright before though. Maybe because were closer to where Migisi is from its glowing brighter. Maybe a messenger will come through this time."

"Whatever comes through, it will be quarantined until we figure out what to do." _Colonel Shepard said._

"Aww, come on, it's not like it could be anything harmful. I mean look at the last two times it was active. It brought Migisi into my life and brought him his friends. What could possibly come out of it now?"

"I don't want to see. I don't think any of us wants to see what is about to come out of the portal. Fall back, everyone fall back to the Jumpers. We'll stay there until this is all sorted out. Let's go Mareka."

"No, in order for the portal to open, I have to be wearing the Amulet. If I take it off, thousands of worlds will be extinguished. That much we already know about the necklace. It has to do with some kind of energy my body lets off."

"Fine, but once it closes, we'll talk then. Everybody get back to the Jumpers, now!" _Colonel Shepard said to the rest of the team members. Major Lorne and his team were already near there Jumpers and the rest of Shepard's team was running to the Jumpers. Dr. McKay had already put a call in to Mr. Woolsey and the shield had been raised. Both Jumper shields were raised just to be on the safe side as well._

**Comrades Arrive:**

I stood in the middle of the 'Race Field' and Migisi took the bag from me. I had put the radio back into my bag so as not to get it squished by whatever was about to come through. I felt the Amulet take control of my body once again (for the third time) and let it take control. I felt my head fall back and my body start rising into the air. The Amulet was hovering above my body, still around my neck of course, but still hovering as if an invisible hand was holding it. Migisi moved the horses back, almost near the Jumpers themselves, but not quite. He wanted to be close enough to catch me when the Amulet lost power. We had made the mistake of him not being near me the last time and I had broken my arm when I hit the ground.

I closed my eyes and the Amulet started hissing, letting the space around it come alive, moving the atmosphere into doing its bidding. I breathed in slow steady breaths knowing not to speed my breathing or suffer the consequences. Once the portal was open and hovering mere inches from the ground, the first of the Comrades arrived. We didn't know it yet, but they were coming from another Galaxy, one where the Ancients still lived and where there were no wraith. The ships zoomed through the portal and with them came their escorts of hundreds of dragons.

Not only were there dragons, but a few other animals that shouldn't have been alive yet were. There was an Army of Sabertooth and Pterodactyl Riders. There were Raptors with human escorts and even some Mammoths carrying what appeared to be some kind of weapon. As soon as the six Mammoths walked through with the weapon, the portal shut down and Migisi caught me before I hit the ground. Colonel Shepard and his team and Major Lorne and his team all came out of there Jumpers and let Mr. Woolsey know that the ships were landing on the water around the city and the Mainland. All the escorts that had come through with the ships were landing on the Mainland and surrounding smaller islands connecting to the Mainland.

Questions Arise:

Migisi put me on the ground and my five friends came and stood around me, wondering what was happening and why all this Army had zoomed out into our world and into our galaxy. The horses stood next to Migisi, who put a protective wing around them and another around me. The Atlantis team members could take care of themselves. The leader of the first ship had taken a shuttle to where the people of Atlantis stood and gotten out. It was a man and a woman and they were wearing the clothes of the Ancients. Mouths fell open, including mine and Migisi's. They came over to me and looked at the Amulet, attempting to take it from me in the process.

"Oh no you don't. Migisi's mother gave me this Amulet and you are not taking it from me. What the hell are you all doing here anyways? You've never come before."

"The last few times this Amulet was used to open a portal to our world, our galaxy, Migisi and his mother were sent through. They were never supposed to meet up with a human child but complications arose and Migisi's mother was badly injured, resulting in her death and you taking Migisi in. We have watched you grow up, we have watched Migisi grow up and we even watched when you accidentally brought the horses over. We allowed it, knowing that they would just play an intricate part in what was to come." _The man said and then turned towards the Atlantis team members_, "We know that you are not from Atlantis, but we know that you have taken it over and have been using its weapons to ward off the Wraith and that is why we have come. When the War Ships were launched over 10,000 years ago, some of us made it to different galaxies and knowing that we would never see Atlantis again because of the War with the Wraith, we made new lives for ourselves. We built a new Atlantis in what we now call the Arientas Galaxy. There are four more Atlantis cities out there and much more. We heard about what the Replicators did and how you finally destroyed them. They never knew of our setting up Atlantis in other Galaxies and we abandoned ever making them again. Our brothers here were the only ones that were unable to kill all the wraith."

"What do you mean 'all the wraith'?" _Colonel Shepard asked._

"What he means is, that the wraith didn't just inhabit this galaxy. Before we settled in the other galaxies, they ruled five galaxies. When we set up our homes on the new worlds, we knew that those people couldn't keep living in fear of being eaten, so we stepped into protection mode. The weapons we built overpowered the wraith living there because there were so few hive ships to begin with. What we thought destroyed them only made them wander to this galaxy. Never has there been so many hive ships and wraith in one galaxy at a time. Coming now, we can help you defeat the wraith once and for all. It was only a matter of time before the Amulet activated once again and we knew that when it did, it would be time to come through."

"But you guys are what we call the Ancients? Only one Ancient have we ever met and that was because she saved our buts from being attacked by the wraith. She used some kind of energy weapon by reaching out with her mind and destroying the ships. You have to know that we would give anything to talk and learn from living Ancients. Why did you not show yourself till now? You could have used your ships to travel to this Galaxy once again." _McKay finished._

"We had no way of making the trip. Most of our hyper-drive and FTL drives had been burned out from the trips to the galaxy we are now inhabiting. There are still many more of our ships that we wish to bring back to our cities, but in order to do that, we need the Amulet. Our most prized position among the ships is a ship called the Destiny. We have yet to be able to dial its co-ordinates since we can not find a way to power the gate long enough to get a connection. Most of the ZPM's that we have are used to power the shields that cover most of the planets in our galaxy. It was easier to cover the planets then it was to try and stay one step ahead of the wraith during the war. Once we had the weapons capable of destroying them, we took aim and took ten hive ships out in one shot. That's all it took for the wraith to leave the Arientas. They were in one word: afraid, of us mere mortals at the time."

"We know of the ship that you talk about. We have military and civilian personnel on the Destiny as they accidentally gated there when the Lucian Alliance attacked the base that they were working on. We have been trying to find a way for them to gate back to Earth but as of yet nothing has happened." _Major Lorne said._

"With the help of Mareka, we may be able to activate the Amulet and get the Destiny to come through above Atlantis. We're just going to need the coordinates of where they are at, at the moment."

"I think we can help with that. We'll just have to communicate with them via the Communication Stones." _Colonel Shepard said._

"I would like to speak to someone in charge, more so over all of you, possibly whoever is in charge of the base."

"We are at some point going to need to know your names."


End file.
